Warriors Share Wiki:Imagine/Charart for Approval
=For Approval= Sweetflower and Grasspelt (Ma) (By the way, I have no idea how to change this size, well I don't understand xD)From The Sweetest Flower 21:30 Tue Dec 6 Fixed the size. Try to enter it like this: ;P 22:12, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, I wasn't quite sure how to enter it xD 23:33 Tue Dec 6 Wow! This is amazing! I love your tortie, Sweet! Fix the red part beneathe Sweetflower's mouth. That's supposed to be the lip. 00:21, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, I sorta have my own way of doin' 'em. And ok. 00:36 Wed Dec 7 I'm not sure you need shading, but for the orange cat I'd suggest some shading XD --'Who you going to call?'Ghostbusters 00:47, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Shading is optional. 00:52, December 7, 2011 (UTC) I know but the orange cat is quite bright, if Sweetflower doesn't want to add shading that's perfectly fine XD --'Who you going to call?'Ghostbusters 00:59, December 7, 2011 (UTC) I'd love to add shading, but where do I put it on the orange cat? xD 01:57 Wed Dec 7 Imagine there's a lightbulb in the upper right hand corner. Imagine there's light coming off it, and put the shading where you think it should be. Or you could go by Feathermoon's tutorial with the shading/highlight indications. It's up to you- everyone has a different style of shading, and it's all about what looks good to you. To avoid shading you could just make the orange cat darker- as Silver said, it's optional. Re-uploaded Added shading. 22:16 Wed Dec 7 It's not visible on the orange cat... you can just make the pelt darker if you want. Or would you like someone else to add shading? Weird, it should be there now xD I even checked :D 22:02 Thu Dec 8 Grrr, changes aren't showing, check the file page for the changes ;) 00:16 Fri Dec 9 You may have to upload it again - the changes are not showing. 19:54, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Still working on this? Starrie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Love']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'under']] [[Loner's Freedom|'mistle']][[The Curse of Sight|'toe']] 21:16, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, yes, I'll upload it now. 22:06 Wed Dec 21 You were using the wrong file, Sweetflower. The right one had a different file name. XD You had the right one on your chararts page. I put it up for you. When you reupload something, you have to delete the old file off this page, reupload the new one under a different name and then put the new one on. :) Starrie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Love']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'under']] [[Loner's Freedom|'mistle']][[The Curse of Sight|'toe']] 04:58, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Or reupload over the old one. It's easier. 15:46, December 22, 2011 (UTC) If no one has anything else to say, CBA? Starrie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Love']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'under']] [[Loner's Freedom|'mistle']][[The Curse of Sight|'toe']] 20:51, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Snowflake (LO) This is Icefall's twin sister. Also for Foresteh's contest. 14:55, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Pretty! You made the smart choice - you did simple pelt markings. Unlike me. Silly Leopardclaw! Anyway, lighten the nosepink. 15:01, December 11, 2011 (UTC) XD okay! 16:37, December 11, 2011 (UTC) RE-UPLOADED. 16:42, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Tail looks blotchy XD Not logged in You may want to fix where the gray goes into the white on the tail. Or It's fine if you leave it. Other than that it looks AWESOME! LittlewillowHolidays Rock! 23:55, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Longear (W) This is Longear, he's in Fading Starlight, blabbity blah XDD 21:14, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Longear XD Is there shading on this? Darken it please, if there is. 17:45, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded 'yus yus. 20:48, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Blurrity blur the tummy a bit pwese. 18:33, December 19, 2011 (UTC) '''Reuploaded '''ohitty yus More? 16:44, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Who started this '220px' thing? >.< I was about to say, "ditto" then I realized the shading looked kind of alright up close. Starrie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Love]] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'under']] [[Loner's Freedom|'mistle']][[The Curse of Sight|'toe']] 00:34, December 23, 2011 (UTC) I really don't know. I put mine as 250px. I'm a rebel ^_^ Anyway, this looks fine. CBA? Goldenspirit[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'What's']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'love']] [[Loner's Freedom|'war?']] 00:31, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Dappleheart (Q+K) This is Dappleheart Eaglestar's old mate, before Larky that is XD. Size is stupid and Pixlr and I got into a fight because it said the very dark gray was black. I was gonna restart but it took FOREVER so yeah..... Comments? I know it fails... epicly.... Weasels? I think it's Hazeleye... 22:42, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Fixed the size. The paw pink is neon 22:45, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Add nose pink to the kits, and darken the nose on the mother. 17:46, December 16, 2011 (UTC) All of the above and blur everything. It's ok, the black is alright because of the stupid lineart that always has white pixels everywhere... -_- Starrie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Love']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'under']] [[Loner's Freedom|'mistle']][[The Curse of Sight|'toe']] 21:55, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded: Fixed the nose and paw pink is still a little off. Anyone know a good color for that? [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 14:16, December 18, 2011 (UTC) I generally use a grey pink colour on the paws. Try that, maybe? 08:31, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Blue Rush (PH) This is Blue Rush <3 FerretclawLover 17:42, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Very nice for a black cat! You are going to be a great charartist! Lighten the nose a tad. 17:49, December 16, 2011 (UTC) First someone's telling me that black cats have light grey noses. Then I'm told the noses should be a darker colour than the pelt. What are we deciding on??? >.< 'Starrie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Love]] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'under']] [[Loner's Freedom|'mistle']][[The Curse of Sight|'toe']] 20:53, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Star (PH) This is Star <3 FerretclawLover 17:42, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Nice. I think you should move the highlight onto the chest, and then add another on the haunch. Also, you forgot to remove the waste between the tail and body XD 17:50, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Lighten the highlight, I mean dull it. 20:11, December 17, 2011 (UTC)# Say what you actually mean, Stoneclaw, that didn't make sense. The highlight looks just fine. 18:24, December 19, 2011 (UTC) He/she's gorgggeeous! Blur the star a bit. :) As Feathermoon *sniff* once said: "Cat's don't just have perfectly shaped stars on their bodies." Starrie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Love']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'under']] [[Loner's Freedom|'mistle']][[The Curse of Sight|'toe']] 05:00, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Lightpine (W) I like the eye color how it is(I know it's really dark green). If you think I need to blur the shading and highlighting a tad more I might agree with you. =) LittlewillowHolidays Rock! 21:11, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Pretty! Darken the nosepink and as you said, blur the shading and highlights. 17:08, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Re-uploaded 'LittlewillowHolidays Rock! 17:26, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Lighten the shading a bit please. :) And you still need to blur on the ear and back... or are those patches? Starrie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Love]] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'under']] [[Loner's Freedom|'mistle']][[The Curse of Sight|'toe']] 04:53, December 22, 2011 (UTC) They are messed up patches. But I love 'em! ok lighten shading and highlights then. :D LittlewillowHolidays Rock! 12:54, December 22, 2011 (UTC) The eyes are really dark, but I have an idea. Click four times with the dodge tool in a corner of the eye, then start moving towards the center, clicking less and less times until you're at the center. Then do shading at the other corner. It looks awesome and you still get to keep the original eye colour. :) 20:32, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Please don't decline this I will be inactive. '-Littlewillow Talonpaw (A) Since my other one was declined after my disappernce i put it up again. Sorry i was inactive... family troubles -- HollycloudThe Omen is Calling 16:21, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Fixed size, should be 220px. Neon nosepink O.O and blur where the white meets the ginger, and add shading to the rest of her body, if you have shading on the legs there should be shading on the entire body. 17:06, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Actually, this should be declined because there's another charart for approval already, but the heading wasn't working. Sorry..... 17:36, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Actually, it was approved. 18:07, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Oh O.o never minds then. You may decline it. No need. It's in the limit now. Smudge the white on the tail into the ginger a bit, as well as blurring. 18:46, December 19, 2011 (UTC) I made the image a bit bigger so we can see the details. Starrie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Love]] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'under']] [[Loner's Freedom|'mistle']][[The Curse of Sight|'toe']] 04:51, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Click on it? It makes it bigger. I still say blur the shading and tail. 19:43, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Littlestar (L) Well, now I spoiled The Dawn of Rockclan :( LittlewillowHolidays Rock! 22:57, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Lighten the shading a little. Very nice! 16:55, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Re-upload LittlewillowHolidays Rock! 22:00, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Please don't decline this, I will be inactive. -'Littlewillow Goldenwind (W) Awh, Goldenwind is sooooo purty :) FerretclawLover 16:30, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Lighten the shading please. :) Starrie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Love]] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'under']] [[Loner's Freedom|'mistle']][[The Curse of Sight|'toe']] 04:50, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Still working on this? Starrie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Love']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'under']] [[Loner's Freedom|'mistle']][[The Curse of Sight|'toe']] 20:45, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Specklekit (K) Specklekit is going to be in Storm of Night along with Goldenwind. She isn't Goldenwind's kit. That is all I can say :P FerretclawLover 14:27, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Lighten the nose and shading. 16:55, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Specklepaw (A) Oh yes, it's Specklepaw :D FerretclawLover 14:27, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Sweet (K) The shading on this is terrible. This is Sweet from 'The Sweet of Blossom' I wasn't sure if I should do a loner one or not because she doesn't have a Clan name. First charart. Worst charart. --Unicornlover2 (talk) 20:54, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Blur the shading. I've tried to do that and it doesn't work. I'll do it all over again. Unicornlover2 (talk) 10:26, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded. Eep. Chararting is not my thing. Why does it say null? Unicornlover2 (talk) 12:39, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Fixed size. I think. xP Blur where the brown meets the gold. Also fixed the 'null' thing. 16:14, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Reuploaded. Looks even worse. Blurred it a bit but it doesn't show. Unicornlover2 (talk) 21:18, December 26, 2011 (UTC) I think you may need to restart this. The lineart is blurred beyond repair. Start again, and take your time. If you don't feel confident with highlights/shading, don't use them. I would suggest go look at tutorials that correspond to the program you use, and learn layers. Layers help with the whole lineart blur thing. 14:10, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. It's rubbish. Pixlr hates me. And charating is not something I'm good at. Decline this if you want, I don't care. Sorry if that sounds mean but I'm just really bad at this kind of thing. It's very confusing. Unicornlover2 (talk) 19:57, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Did you use a paintbrush to do the highlights? Because that's what it looks like you've done. If so, that's not the right tool. :) Starrie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Love']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'under']] [[Loner's Freedom|'mistle']][[The Curse of Sight|'toe']] 20:58, December 27, 2011 (UTC) She's right, if you use pixlr, then the dodge tool (the dodge tool looks like a black ball on a black stick) for highlights. 23:14, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Snowfire (K) Oh, it's been a long time! This is Snowfire as a kit! Comments? 16:14, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Cute! Make the nose lighter and blur the highlights heaps. They look a lot like stripes- maybe you should fill in the gaps? Starrie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Love']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'under']] [[Loner's Freedom|'mistle']][[The Curse of Sight|'toe']] 20:54, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Mistfeather (MC) Mistfeather as a Medicine Cat. o3o Comments for Improvement? 02:39, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Pretty! Blur the stripes a bit more and make the paw pads a bit more pink. ^^ Starrie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Love']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'under']] [[Loner's Freedom|'mistle']][[The Curse of Sight|'toe']] 19:28, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Wildsmoke / Blazefire (W) Pah. She's a beauty with shitty highlights. *sigh* Silver is way better at this then me. 13:59, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Blur the highlights. Yes, Night, I am your worst nightmare. >>:) Starrie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Love']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'under']] [[Loner's Freedom|'mistle']][[The Curse of Sight|'toe']] 19:27, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Featherfoot(Q) Yes, Featherpaw became Featherfoot and look what happens when you become a warrior...XD. She and Lionstorm had kits. The black tabby is Hawkkit, The golden tabby is Skykit. The Ginger and white tabby is Wildkit, and the white tom is Snowkit. And Featherfoot is the big kitty! (This is my first tabby job! So sorry it sucks!) HollycloudThe Omen is Calling 22:42, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Hollycloud, I don't know how you did it, but you divided this section into two parts for editing! I just fixed it up XD and remember, new chararts go under the last one on the page. :) As for this, it doesn't suck at all! It's actually better than my attempts at tabby. XD Anyway, blur all the markings. Starrie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Love']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'under']] [[Loner's Freedom|'mistle']][[The Curse of Sight|'toe']] 23:02, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Hahaha I know Starrie, I was like wtf when I saw it, I was going to tell someone but I was like, Im going to screw up everytime XD And I'll get right on those markings! THanks! HollycloudThe Omen is Calling 23:47, December 27, 2011 (UTC) She's actually called Millie XD Darken the pawpink 17:09, December 28, 2011 (UTC) See I still need Shadehhs awesome mentoring.... Anyways.. ok MILLIE (XD) I blurred all the markings on Hawkkit but on Wildkit, I decided she would look better mottled. So i made her a fail moltty. On Skykit, I tried to blur the markings but it camme out as a huge mumble jumble of brown and a few speckles of golden :P so i just blurred the tail markings. On Featherfoot, I darkened the paw print thing and I got nose pink on all the kits. That didnt accually take that long :D HollycloudThe Omen is Calling 18:33, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Made it smaller. Make the paw pink natural, please. 20:36, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Icepaw (A) First image on this wiki, comments? 21:43, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Beautiful! You're going to be excellent at charart! Blur the stripes a bit. :) Starrie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Love']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'under']] [[Loner's Freedom|'mistle']][[The Curse of Sight|'toe']] 22:01, December 27, 2011 (UTC) =Discussion= Project Imagine Secret Santa! We all put our names down, then a charart we may want done for us. We are assigned someone to charart for, and likewise someone chararts us. On a set date we ALL reveal our chararts! Like a real secret santa, but with images. Sounds cool to me. But where do we put our names down? Are you going to create a page for stuffeh? A page. I love that idea! Weasels? I think it's Hazeleye... 17:18, November 26, 2011 (UTC)Hazeleye If we are going to do this, then we need to start soon. Or now. I think we would need to have all entrants sign up on a page, then perhaps you could have a 'wishlist' where you say 'I would like you to charart' and whatver. I also think that we'll need an organiser person who isn't taking part to hand out wishlists and stuff. 11:57, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Are we going to do this? 23:53 Mon Dec 5 If nobody minds, and we do this, I can make the wishlist, since I would be no good at this. No ideas for chararts in my mind. :P 23:55, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Go for it, Twi. Thanks! 20:29, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Here it is. Anything I should add? Take away? 22:08, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I want to that Littlewillow for this. She suggested a deadline. I figured the deadline for entrants could be December 16th, then we could reveal on December 25th. 00:58, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Erm, how do we know whose charart where doing? 22:02 Wed Dec 7 Since it's Secret Santa, I will randomly match users to another user. Then, I suppose to get it to the other user, I will...have to figure that out. 22:04, December 7, 2011 (UTC) And, it said we "present" on Christmas Day. What if were not on? xD 22:29 Wed Dec 7 *facepalm* Fail on me. I was tired and sad last night, plus I wasn't thinking. Maybe on the 20th? 22:31, December 7, 2011 (UTC) xD That sounds ok to me. 22:35 Wed Dec 7 So, erm, when are we going to know who's we are doing? 22:33 Thu Dec 8 The 15th should be good since there are already quite few entries. 05:28, December 9, 2011 (UTC) One more question. What if someone doesn't know how to do the pelt colour their given? 01:17 Wed Dec 14 What do you mean by this? Like, if someone gets a mottled cat, but they aren't sure how to make mottled cats? :3 02:13, December 14, 2011 (UTC) You'll have to try your best to create whatever you are given. The presents must be made to the best of your ability, and if the reciver doesn't like it, then that's tough. It is a gift made for you, made to the gifter's best ability, so be grateful. If you really can't, go stalk the WW charart tutorials, and use references to help. 16:55, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Right LeopardClaw! Think of it like a christmas gift! You don't say "It's terrible!" To your parent/gaurdian! Even if it's a piece of cheese! LittlewillowHolidays Rock! 23:11, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Since it's the 15th (in the US; not sure about anywhere else) sign up is closed. You will be recieving who you will be doing soon 21:09, December 15, 2011 (UTC) If you haven't contacted me in anyway yet, then please do so, otherwise, it will be too late. 07:15, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Presentation is now open, HERE! 14:56, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Resigning (READ) Hey ya'll, Feather here. I think you've all noticed my absense, and therefor, I think i'm going to resign from leader. As Skye and Riverpelt, if possible, i'd like to be added to the honorary members list. I know Silversong and whoever she chooses to be deputy will do a great job, but I just can't lead a project anymore with school. I get homework every night, or if not that, I need to study. I'll still be around the wiki when I have messages and to take care of my apprentice, but other than that, I will be poofyz. :\ . 00:48, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Sad to see ya go, Feather. You were an amazing leader, had beautiful chararts, and deserve to be an honorary member. -- 00:59, November 24, 2011 (UTC) >.>;;;;;; 00:06, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Category:Project:Imagine You were great, Feather. We'll really miss you. Silver, you'll do great as well. D': 00:08, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Awww, Feather, I'm sad to see you go. DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE THE WIKI MISSY. >.> 16:53, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Feather. . . I'm crying on the inside Feather... Bye you will be missed. 'Weasels? I think it's Hazeleye... 14:50, November 26, 2011 (UTC)Heartbroken Hazel Feather.... no, no, no, I can't do this. Feather, you were an amazing leader. You've always deserved the spot of an honorary member, but, I never thought it would be this early. 17:55, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Iz scared Feather... I... woah. This was all so fast... I'm honoured to be the new deputy, but I'll really miss you being on the project and the wiki. D: Feather. Awwww Feather. We'll miss you!!! 22:40, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Approval Page I noticed a lot of chararts haven't been CBA'd or even commented on for like a week. Making it somewhat unfair to other people who now can't put up a charart. Shoudl we maybe make a bigger limit on the Approval Page? 00:48 Mon Dec 5 No. Sweet, this isn't PCA. Silver and Millie both have lives outside of WSW. I'll go through and clean up the page for them. 20:15, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, Skye. Listen, everyone. This is about the third time that someone has asked for the amount of chararts for approval to be increased. It's NOT going to happen. I'll just make the problem you described worse. Sorry, just thought it was worth a try, I didn't know. 21:31 Mon Dec 5 Thanks for bringing it up, though. This is a discussion page, so you can speak your mind. :) Your welcome :D 00:28 Tue Dec 6 Size How do you make the image smaller? 02:03 Tue Dec 6 02:06, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Try and keep it around 220 pixels, since anything larger makes the page a little off. 02:08, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. 12:08 Tue Dec 6 Letting You All Know You guys can take both of my charart's down, i'm really two busy to work on them. Sorry. I'll still be with P:I, just not as active. PRESENT TIME! Give me them! 02:22, December 6, 2011 (UTC) They've already been declined and moved to the declined charart page. 02:28, December 6, 2011 (UTC)